Harry Potter and His Long Acquired Love
by apocalypseWallflower
Summary: Harry James Potter had a companion he called Riddle for as long as he could remember, though the companion's first name was Tom. Harry is still trying to wrap his brain around the things that Riddle tells him when he gets a letter from the transfiguration prefessor at Hogwarts. He is beyond excited to start school but has much to learn. Tomarry/Harrymort


**~No one~**

Lord Voldemort made his way towards Godric's Hallo where the Potter family were staying. The Potter family were hiding from Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the war with their one year-old son, Harry James Potter. They wanted to stay neutral and the most recent "prophecy" that may be about their son wasn't helping them in the slightest. Albus too-many-titles Dumbledore thought it best that they join the supposed "light" side so that Harry can grow up on their side and fight for them. James and Lily, Harry's parents, don't want their son growing up to be a weapon and they have friends on both sides of th war. They understand everyone's views on the wrongs and rights going on in the Minisry along with other facets of the magical community. Although, tonight, it would be that their claim to neutrality should be short lived as Lord Voldemort now came to tie up loose ends in response to the "prophecy." Now, contrary to belief, Voldemort doesn't actually have bloodlust, or at least a sane Voldemort doesn't. Once he started splitting his soul, to be able to stay in power for as long as possible, he started to lose his mind and go crazy. Voldemort's soul pieces could sense his downward spiral and were all very worried for their "living" counterpart. They could feel the negative emotions through the soul-link as Voldemort made his way to kill the Potter family and, in a sense, were biting their nails in anticipation for whether or not Voldemort would actually be going through with this. Blowing the door off of it's hinges, Voldemort walked inside to witness James Potter walking down the stairs, wandless. " _Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort said this simply as he casted the killing curse towards James. James' body fell limp moments later and Voldemort, still having having some sanity left, felt somewhat saddened about what had transpired but quickly pushed it off as the price of war and headed up the stairs, avoiding James' body. At the top, he could distinctly hear Lily trying to sooth her son, prompting him to head for the nursery. He proceeded to blast this door off of it's hinges as well. He went inside the nursery just as Lily set young Harry into his crib. She stood, proctectively, in front of it.

"Come, Lily. Just let me take care of the child and you'll be allowed to live. I just need you to move out of the way." Voldemort really didn't see the need for this, but he promised Severus he would give Lily the chance to live.

"Thanks for the offer, but I chose to protect my son until the end." Lily stood her ground, lest she be damned for giving up her child's life so she could live. Though she was a few months pregnant, which would mean she would have a child to replace this one, she was still a mother and a gryffindor.

"Very well." Voldemort replied. " _Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort set the killing curse onto Lily as he had James. He had given her a chance, he wasn't going to give a second. Not like she'd take it anyways. Moving passed Lily's body towards the crying child, he started to have some slight second thoughts. After all, he wasn't entirely insane _yet_ and this was a child who had done nothing against him _yet_ , but if this was the "prophesied" child, Harry had to die. Pushing the _petty_ feelings of regret out of his mind, Voldemort once again said, "Avada Kedavra," sending the killing curse towards the on year-old. However, what Voldemort hadn't planned for was the spell to rebound towards him, splitting his soul on accident for a 6th time and latching onto the child he had meant to kill, Harry James Potter. This turned him into a wafting shadow like thing and he got out of there as soon as possible, narrowly escaping his most loyal death eater, Severus Snape, and the Aurors that would soon follow.

 **~Harry James Potter~**

Hitting my head on the stairs above me, I heard my cousin being overly annoying in the kitchen and my aunt coming to get me to make them breakfast.

"They treat you like such a slave." Tom (though he prefers that I call him Riddle), my only friend and possibly a figment of my imagination, stated next to me. Though, he's explained to me before that he's a fragment of someone else's soul that's attached to mine. I don't much understand it but I'm still trying to understand a lot of things Tom has told me about. "I just want to squash them like bugs."

"I know, I know. But if you do that, who will I live with and how will I live. I can't exactly get a job at the age of ten." I replied as I pulled on a shirt.

"Your nearly eleven. Besides, you're so polite and nice I'm sure anyone sane would want you as a son." Tom likes to compliment me, though I don't know why. I don't see myself as all that great.

"Whatever you say, Riddle." I replied as I left my "room" to cook breakfast. He made himself only visible to me unless he needed to threaten kids at school as I won't let him appear to my family. I'm too scared of what he might do to them or they might do to him or me for that matter. Plus, they haven't done anything too bad, according to me anyways. Tom critisises everything they do to me and rants about them which usually gets me to calm down after particularly traumatic events with them. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. After serving my family breakfast, I headed to grab the mail. On top, there was a letter addressed to me.

 _Harry James Potter_ _Number 4th Privet Drive_ _Surrey_ _Cupboard under the stairs_

"Stuff it into your pants pocket, Harry. You know your "family" will take it the first chance they get if they find it with you." Tom said next to me; I did as he said because I knew he was telling the truth about my family.

"Where's the mail, boy?!" My whale of an uncle called from the kitchen.

"Right here, Uncle Vernon." I replied as I walked into the kitchen, handing my uncle all the mail, besides my letter, a moment later.

Once I finished my chores for the day, I was locked back in my "room." In the safety of my cupboard, I ripped my letter open.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_ _I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed with this letter is the list of school supplies you'll be needing for the year. Please have all of these items with you when you arrive to school. Please give Mao, the owl outside of your house, your reply. The train to hogwarts will leave King's Cross Station on September 1st at 11 am. Happy early birthday and we hope to see you at school on September 1st._ _Signed,_ _Professor McGonagal_

"You were right Tom, I was accepted." I tried to contain my excitement as best I can. "But- how am I going to get my supplies or get to the train station? There is no way my family will take me." I was very let down by this realisation.

"Don't worry Harry, I have this all figured out." He left through my cupboard door and came back moments later with a paper and pen. "Write them back this-"

Dear Professor McGonagal,

I would love to attend such a prestigious sounding school, however I have no way of getting my supplies or to the train station. You see, my relatives aren't really into the whole "magic" thing and refuse to take me. However, if the school were to send a Professor, such as yourself, or another who works on the grounds, to take me to the places I need to go then I should be able to make it.

Thank you,

Harry James Potter

"That good?" I showed Tom my best attempt at neat writing and my best attempt to re-create what he said.

"It's acceptable." Was his simple reply.

Once Tom had found an envelope for me to put the letter in, I quickly gave the owl near my house my reply while I was outside weeding my aunt's garden. _I hope I'm able to go... Tom said it was the closest thing to a home he ever had, maybe it can be that for me as well..._


End file.
